ottoperottofandomcom_it-20200213-history
Ursula
«''' Ma certu, quanta l'è vero cha ra guardia Śvizzara ch'ho malmenaa prima a l'era 'n züchin! '''» :: — Ursula, in:'' Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 13: Chi ha incastrato Sora?'' Ursula, conosciuta anche come''' la Strega del Mare', originariamente l'antagonista del cartone animato La Sirenetta (1989) e tutto ciò ad esso collegato, è uno dei personaggi ''non originali principali delle Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane. Ursula Nome/i Ursula Cognome N.A. Soprannomi *''La Strega del Mare'' *''Ra Śtria dar Mar'' Età 64 Luogo di nascita Ticino (???) Residenza attuale Mondo che Non Esiste Livello dell'esistenza Mortale Rango Śtria Alleati *Circolo delle Dame di Carità *Ottoperotto *Voce fuori campo *Sigmund Freud *Sora *Quina *Suor Nausicaa *Xaldin *Roxas *vul95 Nemici *Vexen *darkroxas92 *Guardia Svizzera #1 Poteri ed abilità *Arti stregonesche *Capacità anfibie *Sa preparare la marmellata di fragole Armi Utenzili da cucina (uno per tentacolo) Prima apparizione [Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane] Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 2 Prima apparizione [Reale/Opera originale] La Sirenetta Breve descrizione :Attenzione : Il seguente passaggio può contenere spoiler ! All'inizio di ''Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo'', Ursula è una delle Cattive Disney (e non) che segretamente fanno parte del'' Circolo delle Dame di Carità'', assieme fra l'altro a Larxene, che vengono “scoperte” da Ottoperotto, Voce fuori campo e Sigmund Freud, che hanno seguito la #12 alla ricerca di indizi per trovare (e scagionare) Sora; la Strega del Mare (che si scopre essere connazionale del Detective Magretto) testimonia in favore del tüss al processo istituito per giudicarlo colpevole e, alla fine, si mette in affari con Quina ed assieme ribattezzano il locale di quest'ultima “A ra Maga e a ra Śtria”. In seguito assiste Sora quando viene trasformato in un bambino (''Detective 0064 – The World that Never Was is not enough'') e, soprattutto, quando sta per essere retribuito dall'MOdT X-99-Octopussy, trasformandolo in un mer-boy ''per evitargli la sculacciata ([[Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto|''Atlantis – The lost Fan Fiction of Ottoperotto]]). Seriamente convinta di quanto afferma, difende a mestolo tratto il'' tüss'' quando arriva Der Richter a giudicarlo (Das Jüngste Gericht – Il Giorno del Giudizio), elencando assieme alla Qu tutte le buone azione di cui Sora è stato autore, venendo confermata dal fatto che il tüss si salva appunto perché alla fine è proprio un'' bravo tuss''! :Fine dei possibili spoiler ! Gettata la maschera delle perfida strega cattiva de La Sirenetta, la cecaelia più famosa del Mondo (che Non Esiste) si mostra per quello che è in realtà: una (mezza) donna dal cuore grande come una pentola per la paella! A chi poi le domanda, shockato, se veramente è oriunda del cantone più meridionale della Confederazione Elvetica, Ursula risponde che anche la Andress è Svizzera... : «''' A ra sa ciama anca lee Ursula e l'è famosa pera la scena 'n dua la vegn fora dar mar... Ta lasi faa a ti ul legam... '''» :: — Ursula, in: Robbery, he wrote - L'Autore in Giallo, Capitolo 10: Amori segreti ed un aiuto dall'alto (dei Cieli) Sempre allegra e disposta a cucinarvi in quattro e quattr'otto (tentacoli) una qualche sua specialità (soprattutto la sua celeberrima marmellata di fragole), non azzardatevi a prenderla in giro per via delle suo origini ticinesi! Potreste pentirvene, come ben sa una certa Guardia Svizzera... Come Quina, è praticamente la nonna di tutto il Mondo che Non Esiste, pronta ad elargire consigli e manicaretti da far invidia ad un redivivo Lucullo (ma anche un qualche scapaccione, se l'occasione lo richiede!). Benché sappia esprimesi correttamente in italiano, parla quasi sempre in dialetto ticinese. Biografia del personaggio Prima dell'arrivo di Ottoperotto & soci In fase di scrittura... Il processo di Robbery, he wrote In fase di scrittura... Progetto "Ragnarock" In fase di scrittura... Ritorno ad Atlantide In fase di scrittura... Il retributore notturno... In fase di scrittura... Il Giorno del Giudizio In fase di scrittura... Le Guerre dell'Autore In fase di scrittura... Curiosità A partire dal decimo capitolo di RHW, si esprime solo in dialetto ticinese. È apparsa, al pari di Quina, in tutte le Fan Fiction Ottoperottiane come personaggio ricorrente, guadagnandosi il rango di principale. Ha un debole per il tüss. L'MOdT X-99-Octopussy, su ammissione di Vexen, è ispirato a lei. La sua abbreviazione durante la scrittura delle Fan Fiction è [ URX ] (motivi tecnici). Citazioni & battute celebri : «''' Accidenti! '''» :: — Prima battuta di Ursula, in: RHW, Capitolo 02: Chercher la femme... E una volta trovata? : «''' Guardia Svizzera #1 (apre la porta con una spallata): Fermi! : Quina: O, annamo! Semo rromani, volemoce bene! [stt: Suppongo sia inutile tradurre...] : Ursula: Podum ovrivv quaicos da bon? 'N grapin? ''[stt: ''Possiamo offrirvi qualcosa di buono? Un grappino?] : Guardia Svizzera #2 (rivolto a Quina): Ma lefati dai piedi, qrazzona! : Guardia Svizzera #1 (rivolto a Ursula): E anke tu, cinkali! : Quina: GRASSONA?!?! : Ursula: CINKALI?!?! : Guardia Svizzera #1 + Guardia Svizzera #2: Opz... : Quina (afferrata la padella da paella):'' A li mortacci tuoi, burino!!!'' scaglia su Guardia Svizzera #2 : Ursula (afferra un utensile da cucina per ogni tentacolo): Cun ti a foo 'na frittura miśta, züchin!!! scaglia su Guardia Svizzera #1 '''» :: — RHW, Capitolo 10: Amori segreti ed un aiuto dall'alto (dei Cieli)